


cruel

by yangaay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangaay/pseuds/yangaay
Summary: when donghyuck speaks, his voice is quiet but raw, “you’re so cruel.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	cruel

mark crunches his nose unknowingly laughing at donghyuck’s comment. donghyuck rests his head against the wall, watching mark with a bright smile playing on his lips. mark looks up at him and the exact adoration reflects in his eyes. 

mark watches as donghyucks nose moves along with his chuckle. watches the way his messy hair falls down on his perfect face. watches him blink, his eyelashes perfectly visible against his glowing skin. his lips part slightly when he tries to say something but stops. 

“stay like this” mark whispers 

mark brings his hands to donghyuck’s hair, letting his fingers sink into its softness. playing with some strands that slip his hands easily before dragging his palms lower to his nape. he grasps his skin gently, enjoying the way it feels under his fingertips. 

donghyuck watches every move mark makes. mark smiles at how he has to bite his bottom lip to suppress the urge to move, to kiss him, to just touch him. donghyuck’s eyes grow darker, his breath becomes shakier. 

marks thumb find his way to donghyuck’s Adam’s apple and his jawline, tracing over it subtly. donghyuck can’t help but to slightly throw his head back, giving mark better access to his skin. mark touches the youngers shoulder, not forgetting to brush his collarbones. the material of the shirt feels nice to his touch when his hands travel down the donghyuck’s waist. 

the older eyes, focused on the youngers body until now, find his gaze. something in marks stomach flips when he understands the spark in donghyuck’s eyes. he grabs mark with one of his hands and before he knows it, he’s trapped between the wall and his warm body. when donghyuck speaks, his voice is quiet but raw, “you’re so cruel.”

he presses his lips against marks lips in a quick, powerful motion, leaving the older boy completely breathless.


End file.
